


Bird vicotry

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [30]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: the title basically says it all
Series: Cybertronian foster child [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/770157





	Bird vicotry

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own and this is just a quick one shot for another story

Barnham and Wright were matching each other once again and things were looking bad when Phoenix in a moment of desperation called forth a witness that was completely unexpected and deemed fairly ubsurd as well

"Your honor, the defense would like to call Jaque the parrot to the stand"

"Wh...WHAAAAAAT?!"

Once on the stand Barnham spoke up

"This is the second time you've called a parrot to the witness stand defender Wright, what is it with you and avian witnesses?"

Francisca speaks up then

"Actually Prosecutor Barnham, this will be the fourth parrot he'll have called as a witness if this parrot is the second parrot that you're talking about. Which means you must have seen it happen in Labyrinthia when he disappeared temporarily"

"Indeed I did, do you mean to say he's called two other parrots to the witness stand?"

"Yes I have, one was for a situation related to a case known as DL-6 and I know for a fact that Miles remembers that case considering he was the accused for that case and the other one was shortly after I adopted my daughter which apparently Francisca was witness to though I didn't know it since I didn't see her in the audience at any point and she wasn't a witness either"

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to know about my being there Mr. Wright, after all that was a training session for me in regards to blending in with the crowd and not getting noticed by any officials of the court or even police officers who were witnesses and look into the crowd automatically for reasons that I am not explaining to the court since they are well known to court officials that aren't defenders or prosecutors and civilians can't know about"

"In any case though shall we continue?"

"Yes"

And so the courts learned that Wright's ridiculous decision to question a parrot worked to his advantage and helped solve the case in just a day

"Well...that was certainly...interesting to witness"

"I'm sure it was your honor"

"In any case I will now pronounce the verdict...Not Guilty"

Once the case was over with everyone went back to Labyrinthia since Barnham was needed back home and there were arguments about what had happened mainly because of the fact that Barnham was wondering what was with Phoenix and using bird witnesses at random times and how that tactic really shouldn't work. Eventually though Barnham simply accepted that he had lost to a parrot being a witness once more and didn't bring it up any further


End file.
